


And Heads Will Roll

by autoschediastic



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Breathplay, Electricity, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Masochism, Pain, Sadism, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: If Reno were anyone but Reno, his attitude would be enough reason for Rufus to rid himself of the headache. But it isn't frustration twisting Rufus's gut.  "I warned you."The look in Reno's eyes shifts from cautious to reckless in the space of a blink. Somehow, the green of them seems brighter. "Yeah," he says. "You did." Rufus says nothing, accustomed to watching and waiting, and Reno doesn't disappoint. "So what're you gonna do about it? Get my partner to beat me?""If necessary." Rufus smiles, satisfaction a drug in his veins. "I had planned on him simply holding you down for me."
Relationships: Reno/Rude/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	And Heads Will Roll

Reno reels back, the hand pressed to his mouth coming away bloody. He stares at his partner, shock and fury so strong on his face it's absolutely breathtaking. Anticipation makes Rufus's skin tight, tingling.

"What the fuck?" Reno snaps, fingers clenched as if his favourite weapon were in his hands instead of dangling from Rufus's. 

Rufus nods at Rude's silent question, and the sound of leather striking flesh, merely an open-handed slap, sends Reno stumbling back to his knees.

"Punishment," Rufus says, allowing the lust curling inside him into his voice. "Or perhaps a lesson." Rude folds his hands in front of him, ever the perfect bodyguard, as Rufus comes to stand in front of his desk. Reno's gaze jumps to the e-mag rod cool in his hands. "You deliberately failed."

Reno's familiar grin springs to life, but his eyes are wary. "Shit happens, boss," he says, and licks at his split lip.

"So it does," Rufus agrees. If Reno were anyone but Reno, his attitude would be enough reason for Rufus to rid himself of the headache. But it isn't frustration twisting Rufus's gut. "I warned you."

The look in Reno's eyes shifts from cautious to reckless in the space of a blink. Somehow, the green of them seems brighter. "Yeah," he says. "You did." Rufus says nothing, accustomed to watching and waiting, and Reno doesn't disappoint. "So what're you gonna do about it? Get my partner to beat me?"

"If necessary." Rufus smiles, satisfaction a drug in his veins. "I had planned on him simply holding you down for me."

As impassive and as silent as Rufus had counted on, Rude moves behind Reno to haul him to his feet. Rude's large hands clamp down on his upper arms, more a request for Reno to remain still than a demand. A token to show Rude will follow orders, and a nod to his partner.

Curiosity, that rashness that leads Reno into situations like these, keeps him in place as Rufus approaches, and his grin only grows cockier when his own weapon is resting flat along the side of his face. "Am I supposed to call this torture or foreplay?"

"Whichever you wish." Rufus drags the baton down, the flared tip of it scraping the tattoo curving smoothly along Reno's cheekbone. A twist of his wrist - a movement Rufus had seen Reno perform a thousand times before - and the e-mag is between Reno's legs, snug against his balls. Reno grunts, his grin wavering. "Would you be sincere in your apology, and ensure that you are never careless again?"

It would be easy for Reno to lie, and to do so convincingly. For a few weeks, perhaps a month, he would keep his word. But Rufus is much more interested in the hint of danger in Reno's narrowed eyes.

"Would it make a difference?" Reno counters, his words becoming strained as Rufus angles the rod against his dick. "Looks to me like you've just been waiting for an excuse, boss."

His mouth to Reno's ear, the scent of cigarette smoke under the cloud of citrus that clings to Reno's hair in each slow breath, Rufus murmurs, "I have. A very, very long time."

The whites of Reno's eyes flash in the corner of his vision. Rude is wise enough to step back right before the crackle of electricity fills the air, drowned out a moment later by Reno's strangled scream. Reno hits the floor again on his hands and knees, falls to his elbows and curls in on himself as his body quivers in the aftershocks.

"Son of a bitch," Reno gasps, pushing back up on one hand to glare at Rufus. "Are you fucking nuts?"

Again, Rufus smiles. His chest is tight, a low buzz in his head as if he'd taken the shock instead. Reno is a hurricane, a living weapon that obeys when he chooses and does what he pleases. Pure intoxication.

"I imagine some would say so," Rufus says, the coil of lust in his gut tightening as Reno flinches away from the baton. "Strip him."

Reno doesn't fight as Rude tugs his jacket off, doesn't look away from Rufus when the buttons of his shirt snap free. "If you wanted to fuck, you could've asked. I'm not that picky."

"But I don't want to simply fuck you, Reno," Rufus says. He tosses the baton aside, the heavy metal thudding to the carpet far from Reno's reach. "I want to see you break."

Reno bares his teeth, unsteady on his legs as Rude hauls him up again and shucks off his slacks. 

"Shoes, as well," Rufus says, and defiant in his way to the last, Reno toes them off himself, stands wholly naked and unashamed between them. Surprisingly, he says nothing, his response to Rufus's blatantly appraising stare is a slight twist of his lips and a heaviness to his eyes that can only be an invitation.

Reno is all sharp lines and jutting angles, lean muscle on a lanky frame. His dick is soft between his legs, thickening slightly under Rufus's scrutiny and promising more length than anticipated. 

Rufus does more than invade Reno's personal space, their faces close enough for him to taste the mint on Reno's breath. Rude hovers, a protective black cloud, and Rufus has to wonder who concerns his Turk more.

"Now it's foreplay, boss," Reno whispers. 

Quickly, still watching Reno's face, Rufus slips the loose cockring on him, eager for the flutter of Reno's eyelashes as he tightens it. Reno's dick jumps in his hands, a surge of blood adding weight and heat. It makes it more difficult to slide the buckle back another notch, but worth it.

"Bind his arms." Rufus steps back, his fingertips curled under the head of Reno's cock. He rubs his thumb over the slit and rewards Reno with a longer, slower stroke as flesh obediently hardens in his hand. "You're enjoying the prospect?" he asks.

Reno jerks as Rude winds the rope around his arms, pulling his shoulders back as he tightens knots. "There's a hot guy standing in front of me with my dick in his hand. My prospects don't seem half bad."

Rufus glances over Reno's shoulder, looking for Rude's nod. For the second time, Rude steps back, and this time it's Rufus laying an open-handed slap across Reno's pretty face. The sting in his palm is more intimate, more visceral than just the sound of flesh on flesh, and when Reno spits blood onto the pristine white carpet, Rufus doesn't hesitate in doing it again.

"On your knees," Rufus says, not surprised and pleased when Reno doesn't listen. "It's not discipline you lack," he says, his hand cupping Reno's face, his thumb tracing the swollen fullness of Reno's bottom lip, "but motivation."

Rufus retrieves the e-mag from the floor. "Proper motivation," he qualifies. "If I were to offer up my own ass in exchange, for example, I've no doubt you would abuse the privilege."

Reno's jaw juts out. The shape of Rufus's hand is bright red on his skin. "You don't call this abuse?" 

"Foreplay," Rufus says. "This is abuse."

Reno jerks his head back, most likely expecting the crack of steel against his jaw, and manages to bite back his scream when the electricity hits him again, the muscles of his thigh jumping. His knee buckles, he stumbles forward, but keeps his feet until Rufus shocks his other leg. Not nearly strong enough to kill, barely enough contact to be satisfying, it still brings Reno to his knees struggling for breath.

Rufus touches Reno's face, tilts it to his. "You should let me fuck you," Reno pants before Rufus can speak. "Show you a real good time. Make you moan like a bitch with my dick up your ass."

"I believe you," Rufus says, more truth in it than Reno knows. Baton dangling from his wrist and his hand on Reno's cock, Rufus kisses him. And when the taste of blood in Reno's mouth gives him the urge to bite, he ignores it, keeps it slow if not entirely soft, a different sort of sweet. 

Rufus's lips are tingling when he pulls away with the taste of Reno thick on his tongue. Reno's eyes open slowly, a little dazed and a good deal more heat to them.

"I could ride your dick right now," Rufus says, his cock throbbing in response to the hunger sparked in Reno's eyes. "Yours in my ass, his in my mouth. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He pauses, giving the opportunity for an answer and receiving none. "But how long would you last before you're begging me to let you come?"

"That's what'd get you off," Reno says. "Making me beg for it."

Rufus answers with a simple, "Yes," and looks to Rude. Rude takes the cue, stepping around Reno with a sliver of a smile, and for the first time, Rufus looks away from Reno. "Get your dick out," Rufus says, sinking to his knees, his fingers splayed on the firm muscles of Rude's thighs. 

The sound of Rude's zip is loud in the stillness, Reno's harsh breaths a counterpoint to the groan Rufus forces himself to swallow. It's more of a strain to hold back than he would like to admit, and the sight of Rude's cock already thick for him, precome glistening at the tip, eats at his careful resistance.

"Pierced," Rufus says, mostly to himself but loud enough for Reno's benefit. He touches the bright steel ball, slides his hand down to grip the base, suppresses a smug smile at the barely audible hitch in Rude's breath by licking at the slit. "That's new."

With Reno's startled moan echoing in his ears, Rufus licks at the full length of Rude's dick, imagining the ache in his jaw once he takes it all. The low rumble of Rude's voice travels down his spine, wordless encouragement to hurry up and suck, and Rufus answers with a quiet groan of his own when Rude's wide hand settles on his head. 

Rufus dimly hears Reno's hasty, " _Fuck_ ," his lips already tight around the head of Rude's cock and his tongue lashing at the slit. The taste of Rude floods his mouth, less salt than sweet, and more than enough to make him take Rude deeper, the first hint of stretch turning his want for that ache into a need.

Opening his eyes, not certain when they slipped shut, Rufus looks up at Rude and offers another quiet moan at seeing his reflection in dark glasses. His lips are swollen, Rude's cock huge and shining with spit between them. The tension is unbearable, delicious, both his Turks balanced on a knife's edge.

Reluctantly, Rufus lets Rude slip from his mouth, the wet noise of it exaggerated for his own pleasure. He wipes his mouth with his thumb, sucking that last bit of Rude from it and taking a moment to find the tenuous grip of his control.

He gets to his feet, pushes his hair back from his forehead and ignores the wrinkles in his slacks. "Push him down and finger him," he says, skin prickling under the heat of Reno's gaze. "Leave the gloves on, and your dick out."

Rude says nothing, doesn't need to, his cock thick and dark against Reno's pale skin. Reno jerks from the slick touch as if it'd burned, a trail of spit and precome wet on his thigh, and has no choice but to go face-first into the carpet when Rude shoves him forward.

"I hope you're- _fuck_ ," Reno spits again, just a slight pink tinge to it this time. "You like slapping me around that much, boss?"

"It's satisfying," Rufus says, enjoying the freedom of truth for once. "You're beautiful, dangerous, and run your mouth off entirely too much." He moves to his desk to pick up the gag and a bottle of lube, tossing the latter to Rude and holding the former up for Reno to see. He traces a finger over the smooth, rounded protrusion, remembering the feel of it inside his own mouth. "Consider this the replacement for your partner's dick. Rude, haul his head back."

Reno grunts through clenched teeth, taking several sharp slaps to the face and still refusing to open his mouth. Rufus has to admire his stubbornness, even if it does interfere with his plans.

"Choke him," Rufus orders, relishing the flash of panic in Reno's eyes and how quickly Rude moves to obey. Rude's gloved fingers envelop Reno's slender throat, tighten almost imperceptibly as Reno's breathing grows more and more laboured. "Open your mouth, Reno, or I promise you, what you wake up to will be far worse than this."

The seconds drag, Reno's struggles becoming more real as his body fights. He gives in with his usual flair, a hoarse, "Fuck you," before Rufus stuffs the gag in his mouth and instructs Rude to make certain it's tight.

"Suck on it," Rufus says, stroking the angry red imprint of Rude's fingers on Reno's neck. He flicks a glance at Rude, his own breaths shortening at the sight of slicked leather pressed to Reno's hole. "Suck on it while he fucks you."

Reno makes a muffled noise meant to be words, his eyes rolling back and clenching tight. Rufus smoothes a hand down Reno's side, possessive, not calming. "All of it," he says. "I don't believe Reno so innocent as to not be able to take one finger to the knuckle right away."

There's a flicker of a smile on Rude's lips, as much of an answer as Rufus needs before Rude clutches Reno's hip and shoves a finger deep. Reno groans, body twisting between them, his thighs trembling from either the effort of holding himself up or having battle-toughened leather drilled into his ass, Rufus doesn't honestly care. All he wants is to hear those shallow whimpers as Rude thrusts, to see the look in Reno's eyes now.

"Another," Rufus says, drinking down the strangled, pleading moan Reno lets loose. "Make him as wet and loose as you want." He moves to watch this time, a hand on Reno's ass to pull the cheeks apart, the other on Reno's bound arms. Delicate pink flesh clings to black leather as it draws free, muscles under Reno's skin quivering as Rude adds the second finger, hesitates to let Reno anticipate it before pushing. Reno's spine bows, his hips jerk, and his slick hole grudgingly opens to take it. Rufus's mouth fills from the glimpse of inner flesh as Rude scissors his fingers wide.

Reno's eyes ease open, unfocused and dazed, lost but nowhere near broken. Rufus puts a hand to the gag, crushes it against Reno's lips to hear him whimper, and can hardly draw breath when Reno stops thrashing against his grip.

"I'm going to let him fuck you," Rufus whispers to Reno, his voice rough in his ears and his hands on Reno's skin, wanting more. "I'm going to let him shoot a nice, thick load in you as deep as he can, and then, when your little hole is fucked raw and gaping, dripping with come, I'm going to fuck you again."

Reno's ragged groan is as sweet and thick as honey.

End


End file.
